


A serious session.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: John's keyboard skills are appreciated at last.





	A serious session.

Kayleigh dived across the bed, still wet having just left the shower, it was John's phone ringing, but they answered for each other.

" Hiya, ……..no but I'll get him "

" Who's that ?"John said exiting their ensuite.

" Charlie "

" Charlie who ?"

Kayleigh shrugged and rolled onto her back as John lay on the bed and took the phone.

" Hi there , oh that Charlie, how you doing buddy?"

Kayleigh looked at John and raised her eyebrows quizzical.

John put his phone on loudspeaker.

" ………., so I recommended you, you're the best I know, they needed reliable, you interested John ? "

" Of course I'm interested, when ?"

" In about two hours if you can manage it "

" I'm sure I can, who do I see ?"

" Go to security at the gate, the studio manager will have relayed your details by then, go do your stuff , pocket a wad of cash and relax."

" Can I take Kayleigh wi me ?"

" Of course , I'll say two in your party "

" Thanks Charlie I owe you big time"

" No worries John,have fun ".

" Well ?" Kayleigh asked.

" Big peoples business "

" Tell me "

" No "

“ Tell me John “

“ No”

" No, okay then " Kayleigh sidled up to John, she threw her arm over him, and started rubbing little John with her inner thigh, when she started to nibble his ear, it soon had the desired effect .

" Charlie got me a gig at the Spotify studio in Manchester, the session keyboard player called off, so unless they get a decent stand in , the band will have to cancel, the manager phoned Charlie, and you heard the rest "

" So you've got an hour and a half to get there ?"

" Two hours"

Kayleigh whispered in John's ear .

" Oh right I'm sure an hour and a half will do "

" It better Mambo " she giggled.

 

An hour and 57 minutes later, the Fiat was pulling up at the studio barrier, a uniformed security guard looking at them from a hut. John lowered the window.

" Redmond "

" And ?"

" I'm expected, I'm the keyboard player "

" And ?"

" And if I've got to get out this car pal, me and you'll be having words "

" John " Kayleigh admonished.

" Dick " John said under his breath.

They watched in amusement as the guard phoned, rapidly hung up and ran out to lift the barrier, John glared at him as they entered. They parked up and went into the opulent entrance.

" Wow " Kayleigh exclaimed taking in the glass and marble interior," very swish.

" John ?" a pretty young blonde asked as she approached.

" Yes, John Redmond "

" Hi John I'm Ruby, I'm the manager, Charlie Norris has fairly enthused about your abilities "

" Hope I don't let him down "

" You won't darling " Kayleigh said squeezing his hand.

" And Missus Redmond, Kayleigh is it ?"

" Yes it is , I mean both , I'm Kayleigh and I'm Missus Redmond "

" Oookay then " Ruby said looking puzzled.

John looked at Kayleigh and shrugged.

" These are your ID badges, best keep them on in here , saves being stopped all the time, so if your ready John I'll take you two up to meet the band "

" I'm ready, I mean John is too, I mean we're ready aren't we John? "

Kayleigh walked in the direction Ruby had indicated,  Ruby looked at John, he just smiled and shook his head.

 

They headed along a quiet corridor and entered a lift.

 

" Apparently the band know you, or more precisely know of you" Ruby said.

" Really, I wonder how ?"

" No doubt you'll find out soon "

" Aye no doubt" John mused.

Once out the lift they continued along another corridor, occasionally Kayleigh would peer through a door window and then scamper to catch up to John.

"Right then here we are" Ruby said as she put her hand on a door handle,

" Ian will take it from here, any questions just ask for me okay"

" Yea, okay love thanks"

John walked in and spoke to Ian the sound engineer/ producer, Kayleigh stood mesmerised by the bank upon bank of switches, knobs, consoles and computer screens.

John was beckoned through into the studio proper by a band member, he headed through leaving Kayleigh behind.

" It's like the tardis in here " Kayleigh was staring round the room.

" Oh, you into that are you ?"

" No, not really but he is " she nodded towards John.

John waved her through, she quickly joined him.

" Speak of the devil, the musician said, here he is now "

A tall grey haired man with slight beard approached, he smiled warmly and genuinely, as he neared John he held his hand out.

 

" John, thanks for doing this pal, I know it was short notice but me and the boys appreciate it, Charlie recommended you, but when we looked you up, you looked familiar, now I see you in the flesh,I know we've crossed paths before, do you duet with a fella called Jim ? "

" He's a bit of a character " John replied.

" He's a bit of a pervert " Kayleigh said under her breath.

" Aye that's the one love, our bassist was gonna lamp him in Altrincham, grabbed his sisters arse he did , anyway John glad you're here "

" Thanks Guy"

" You okay love? " Guy asked Kayleigh

Kayleigh realised she was staring,

" Oh sorry Mister ?"

" Just call me Guy love "

" Sorry Guy, it's just you remind me of someone "

" As long as he ain't from crimewatch or owes you money " he said with a huge grin.

" I can't remember, but it'll come to me "

" You ready to warm up John ? "

" Yup,"

" Let's go then."

The rest of the band filed past John and Kayleigh and introduced themselves.

Kayleigh went back into the control room and took a comfortable seat.

 

The next few hours flew by, Kayleigh enjoyed live music , seeing a live studio session was excellent.

At one point Guy, the lead, asked John if he had any ideas about a chord progression thing, John played something and they all nodded , Kayleigh almost burst with pride.

 

Ian's desk phone rang,

" Okay no problem " he hung up and pressed a button on his desk ,

" Sorry Gentlemen but, your management needs a meeting in conference room 1, as of ten minutes ago.

" Sorry buddy," Guy said to John, " get a coffee or something, eh hopefully we won't be long "

 

John sauntered out to the control room.

" I'm having a coffee and baguettes brought in " Ian remarked, " can I get you two something ".

John and Kayleigh placed their orders , they would arrive shortly.

John asked about music production  Kayleigh wanted gossip on any bands that have played here. Soon their fair trade coffees, and artisan baguettes arrived, and they were thoroughly enjoyed.

 

" Can you get any track on this ?"

John pointed to some electronic device that looked to Kayleigh like a catalogue page for buttons,

" Pretty much ,I can separate the tracks, "

" Can you record vocal, over music , I mean change the vocalist entirely?"

" Yes, easily done"

" Could we" he indicated himself and Kayleigh, " demo one just for fun like ?"

" Sure, what track do you do ?"

" How about that new one we've been toying wi Kayleigh?"

" I think I can remember it, why not, it'll be fun eh ?"

John and Kayleigh literally sprinted to the voice studio booth.

Ian played the track, then played it again removing the vocals, so as to allow John and Kayleigh to have a second listen.

" Ready ?"

John and Kayleigh gave the thumbs up, Ian slid the knob down and John and Kayleigh nodded a countdown as the intro played.

 

John started the first verse,

 

Well you can walk out on me tonight .

If you think that it ain't feeling right

But darling there's no getting over me.

 

Kayleigh sang next.

 

Well , you can say that you need to be free

(Uh_huh)

But there ain't no place  that I won't be

Sweet darling, there ain't no getting over me.

 

Then they started singing together, Ian sat smiling.

 

I'll be the bill you forgot to pay

I'll be the dream that keeps you awake

I'll be the song on the radio,

I'll be the reason you tell all the girls no .

 

Don't you know you can tell everyone that we're through

You might even believe it too

But darling there ain't no getting over me , no,no,no,no

Sweet darling there ain't no getting over me.

 

I'll be that face that you see in the crowd.

And I'll be the times that you cry out loud

I'll be the smile when there's no one around

I'll be the book that you just can't put down

You gotta.

 

You can walk out on me tonight

If you think that it ain't feeling right

But darling, there ain't no getting over me,no,no,no,no,no,no

Sweet darling there ain't no getting over me woah

Sweet darling there ain't no getting over me

You can bet on that.

Over me

Sweet darling ,yeah darling,there ain't no getting over me.

 

And I believe that Kayleigh.

 

( Brasfield, Aldridge )

As sung by Ronnie Milsap, Kacey Musgraves.

 

Ian recorded the song, it was obvious that John and Kayleigh were singing to each other and both were enjoying it. The way they smiled, winked, held hands and the gestures they made all attested to the fun in their relationship. John and Kayleigh hadn't noticed the band filtering back into the main studio, they stood smiling as Kayleigh and John happily sang away.

 

They finished the song with a hug.

" That were nice you two, very nice " Guy said

John and Kayleigh stood smiling , they knew that they had gotten it spot on, well almost.

 

" I take it you sing together at gigs ? " Guy asked.

" Oh no I couldn't do that I'd be too embarrassed " Kayleigh said blushing .

" You should love, you've got a good voice, and it compliments John, you should really consider it , seriously you two are good" Guy continued.

" We just like singing with each other, it's fun " Kayleigh replied grinning.

" So is this love, and we make a living out of it" he motioned around him " a fairly good one "

Kayleigh would never admit it, probably not even to John but the idea of them performing together made her giddy.

" So missy can I have my keyboard player back for an hour or two please ?" Guy flashed a genuinely warm smile.

" Right John off you go and play, but straight back here when you're finished " she chuckled.

For the next few hours John played , and from his smiles and body language Kayleigh knew he was in his element, she could also pick up the vibe that the band were confident enough in him to let him play his way, they were happy with him.

" Right folks that's us finished , should be enough for the album now " Ian's voice woke Kayleigh out of a wonderful dream, of children ,dogs and hit records.

The lights were on in the studio, she wandered in .

" ….and it's our pleasure "

" Thanks for the offer, I appreciate it, really thanks very much "

" John ?" Kayleigh looked quizzically towards John.

" Guy asked if they could put my name on the record credits ?"

" Is that good ?"

" Better than good "

" You're staring again love " Guy said.

" Still don't know who it is but, I'm sure you remind me of someone " she replied.

" So want a bit of advice John ?"

" Aye go on then"

" Ditch Jim, seriously, he does nothing to enhance your performance, and how he is around the ladies is a bit shocking from what I've heard, if you don't , eventually your squeaky clean personal reputation is gonna get tarnished by association pal , and before you know it , the gigs will dry up."

" I don't……"

" John ?" Kayleigh said in exasperation, " listen to the man, I've told you he's a bloody touchy feely perv , even strangers have heard about him "

" Think about it pal eh ?" Guy said

" Aye I will " John said sighing.

" You bloody bet you will John " Kayleigh wasn't going to let this rest..

" And while you're thinking about it John, we'd kind of like to invite you to be our go to back up keyboard player, it wouldn't necessarily be a regular thing, but we like you, you're good , and you fit in , what says you ?"

 

John stood smiling in a daze, here were full time musicians, well known , sell record musicians asking him if he would play if they needed him, and showering him with praise.

" John , John ?" Kayleigh said poking John on the shoulder," answer the man"

" My pleasure Guy, thanks buddy"

" You're welcome pal"

They vigorously shook hands.

" You're staring again love "

" Sorry , it's just……."

" Aye you said, I remind you of someone " Guy smiled again.

 

" What a great day that was" John said  as they drove out of the car park.

" They liked you "

" Got to play wi Elbow, and I'll be named on the album credits ,  got paid, and get invited to be their stand in keyboard player, what a result "

Kayleigh started sleeping on the way home, John looked on and smiled.

" STEVE " she suddenly shouted, " he looked like Steve "

" Your arse he did"

" Do you not think so ?"

" Nope "

" It'll come to me eventually " she snuggled in and fell asleep again.

John smiled all the way home…….


End file.
